<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princess In Hiding by Basmathgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764286">Princess In Hiding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl'>Basmathgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From July to AUgust [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic if you squint, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a little bit of memory loss when you can have a Ten/Donna AU?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From July to AUgust [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princess In Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>AUgust Prompt(s):</b> hospital AU, royal AU<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I've visited hospitals several times, and that's as far as it goes.<br/><b>A/N:</b> a quick one shot for the AUgust challenge. Deciding on a title took far longer than to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, you’re back with us,” the man standing by the bedside pleasantly greeted her opening eyes. </p><p>Oh yes, she was in the hospital, she realised. He wore the standard white coat, so she presumed he was a doctor.</p><p>“Can you remember your name yet?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s…” She glanced around the A&amp;E room, looking for inspiration. On the silent television screen in the corner, a name flashed up momentarily. “It’s Donna,” she sort of lied.</p><p>Writing this down in her notes, he raised his eyes to ask, “And is there a surname to go with that, Donna?”</p><p>“Yes,” she snapped, annoyed that she had to supply one. But which name should she use? Might as well go for something nearer the truth. “Noble. I’m Donna Noble.”</p><p>“A regal lady,” the Doctor noted as he filled that bit in and then put the sheet of paper down. “Suits you.” He then patted her calf where it lay on the bed, offering some comfort. “I will see you later, Donna Noble. We should have your test results back in an hour or so.”</p><p>She read his name badge in order to give a personal message. “Thank you, Dr John Smith. Your attention is most welcome.”</p><p>“Different,” he commented to the doctor at his side. Her name badge proclaimed that she was Dr Martha Jones. “Might have to watch this one,” he continued as they walked away. </p><p>“Cheek!” Donna muttered to herself. </p><p>On the TV screen, the news channel showed a photo of the missing royal princess. There was concern for her disappearance after an assumed riding accident since her horse had been found without its rider. An insider in the palace had suggested she had ran away but there was no confirmation of this rumour. </p><p>Back in A&amp;E, Donna gasped in horror, looked around to see if anyone had noticed her, then pulled up the flimsy bed sheet whilst dipping further down into the bed.</p><p>Nope. Nobody need know she was really Princess Caradonna of Genoble. Nobody at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>